Fates Design
by Bell.Bit
Summary: Thrown into a world of lies, jealousy, and deceit Marshall Lee was murdered close to four months ago. I was left grieving with his child. Thunder boomed and lightening flash. I was frozen in place. " Honey…I just saw your father"
1. Lightening

Hello ladies and gents. This is the sequal to FATALITY by FIOLEEFAN. I was so enthralled by the story I didn't want it to end. Hey im a fan dont judge me. Anyways I did ask if I could do this so yes I do have permission to continue the epic story. If you havent read it yet YOU NEED TOO. Welp enough chit chat read, review, drop ideas or whatever but please R&R. oh and for my other story the next chapter is in the process be patient. Anyways enjoy.

I used to love the sun. Its warm feeling on my skin the brightness it brought over the land always brought a smile to my face. So bright so warm so evil. The sun killed my happiness and for that Ive grown to hate it with the same burning it produces.

When I was a little girl I was always told stories of heroes, princesses, princes, kings and queens. Ever since then I wanted to be a queen. Brave and kindhearted. A hero to my people but most of all I wanted to be happy and in love and for a moment I had just that, then in the blink of an eye it was torn away from me.

Growing up I always admired Prince Gumball I even managed to love him that was until I met Marshall Lee. He was wild, arrogant, cocky, mean but I fell in love. Of everything Ive dealt with growing up I never fathomed I was gonna marry Gumball. I didn't imagine I was gonna go behind his back and be with Marshall Lee the person I truly loved. I didn't foresee myself getting pregnant or Gumball murdering the love of my life and most certainly didn't see myself killing the king of the candy kingdom. But it all happened. Peppermint maid had managed to hold the kingdom together while the guards searched for their lost king.

Its been close to four months since Gumball killed Marshall, and four months since I killed Gumball. Gumballs search was still ongoing all the while my belly has grown quite big since. Ive moved back into the tree house Cake has been trying to care after me and for that Im thankful.

I remember going to her, blood all over me, my hands pink and sticky where wrapped around my unborn baby. Cake freaked seeing me like that threatening the person who had hurt me. I told her what happened and that night we spent it crying.

I close my eyes rubbing my belly and singing softly. I have been feeling little kicks coming from inside me and it brought a slight smile to my face. Marshall would be so happy. He was when I first told him. I miss him so much. Tears started to form in my eyes. I just turned to the side where I laid and let them roll down. I couldn't escape the feeling that something was gonna happen. Something big and once again something life changing.

The storm outside was getting harsher, wind was picking up and the rain fell down harder.

Thunder and lightening flashed and the moment it did for a second I saw Marshalls handsome face looking back at me. I gasped and sat up as quick as I could have. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed and once again I saw my love not only that I heard him.

_ Fionna_.

His voice sent shivers thought out my body, my heart skipped a beat.

I think im going insane. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding and laid back down. I started to rub my belly again. Sometimes I closed I my eyes and I would see his smiling face but this time it was as if he was there.

" Honey…I just saw your father"

A kick.

I woke up the next morning wrapped around my covers. Cake walked into my room holding a tray of breakfast, smiling.

"Morning honey"

She put the tray down next to my bed. I picked up a piece of bacon. All the while I wondered if I should tell her what happened last night and decided against it. She would probably tell me that Im just stressed after everything Ive been through.

" Morning" taking a bite of bacon, I felt my taste buds jump to life. Then I remembered waking up in covers.

" Thanks Cake for the breakfast and wrapping me up last night" I gave her a small smile and picked up another slice of bacon.

"No problem baby but I didn't cover you. I came to check up on you late last night and you were already all bundled up."

Thunder boomed, lightening flashed and the rained pounded hard over the land, it wasn't until then that I realized the storm hadn't let up. It wasnt until then that I faintly recalled fingers trailing slowly up covers following their movements in sliding up.

My body tensed and I bolted outta my bed and into the bathroom.

Well being hunched over a toilet wasn't how I wanted to spend my morning. Cake was kind enough to hold back my hair.

I might as well take a nice long shower. As cake stepped back I started stripping myself of my very loose pj. Turning on the water I felt another kick .

" Its shower time baby" I smiled a little and rubbed my belly. Now don't get me wrong I love my baby I don't want to lose him or her but ever since Marshall Lee was killed I just cant really smile.

Turning on the water and balancing it perfectly from cold to hot I stepped in. Its been raining for almost the entire week and Cake didn't let me go outside for anything. Closing my eyes I imagined myself outside only opening them when I had to shampoo my darkened golden locks. I sat down on a little stool Cake had put in for me and started to work on my hair. After a few minutes I was finishing washing the conditioner when the lights went out.

"Fionna! Are you ok?!" Cake was shouting from the other side of the door when I heard something near the sink fall. squinting hard I tried to see what the noise was. Lightening flashed bright .What I saw made me gasp.

There by the window was Marshall Lee. His eyes glowed a bright red. My body shook but I couldn't look away. Our eyes were caught in each others he smiled sadly when the bathroom door broke open I let out a scream as Cake rushed in holding a candle. In the second I looked at Cake I looked back to where Marshall was but he was gone.

" Fionna! Fionna! Sweety look at me"

Cake pulled me out gently and wrapped me in a fluffy blue towel.

"Fionna? Hun, whats wrong? Come on Fi talk to me look at me"

I distinctly heard Cake but my body was cold to the touch and I was shaking. That's when everything went black.


	2. Burning

My night was made thanks to the reviewers. Im glad you enjoyed first chapter to this. And maybe he is alive maybe not maybe Fionna is staring to lose her mind due to traumatic events. Gotta read to find out ;p oh and to make it less confusing things in _Italics _are thoughts. Remember reviews make me happy

I woke up to harsh bright lights. Putting my arm over my eyes I blinked a couple times trying to adjust to the brightness. Glancing around the room I saw the room was made of candy and was made to fit a medical room.

_Candy kingdom…._

I could feel myself glaring at things in the room I hated this place. Hearing the door slowly open I turned to see Cake walking in with doctor prince he was looking over a clipboard.

"What happened?" I asked my voice sounded hoarse and my throat stung a little. Cake must have realized that because she was soon at my side holding a cup of water.

"I should ask you that baby, when the lights went out I ran to the bathroom the door was locked I had to break in. You screamed I took you and wrapped you in your towel but you where all cold and shaking then you just fainted. Are you feeling ok hun?"

I listened to Cake my arms wrapped around my stomach then I remembered there was a flash and Marshall was there then in the blink of an eye he was gone. I hadn't even realized that there were tears running down my cheeks.

Cake had a worried look and doctor prince finally looked up his papers.

"Well I don't see anything wrong. I ran some tests on the baby as well and hes fine"

My eyes snapped to doctor prince.

"He?"

"Congratulations it's a boy" doctor prince smiled and Cake let out a squeal.

My hands started to run on my stomach. More tears started to fall and I smiled a little bigger then I have been doing for the last couple of months.

_Marshall Lee Junior_. I looked down to where my baby boy was. Cake smiled sadly and patted my back.

"He would be so proud Fi" Cake helped me stand up.

I look at her with a pained expression. She takes a deep breath and releases it.

She knows Im in pain.

Looking at the doctor I slightly wave.

"Thanks doctor"

" Fionna I understand your pain, but you cant keep stressing yourself its not good for you or your son. Im sure that King Gumball will return safe and sound to you."

I stand by the door. I can feel my body burning. I can feel hatred rushing through my veins. Just thinking about Gumball returning makes my blood boil. I hate him for what he did. I felt no remorse when I took his life. If I could I would do it again and again each time worst then the other. Gumball didn't deserve to live. Marshall didn't deserve to die. I rush out of the room and a scared cake follows quickly behind.

"Fi..Fionna wait"

I speed walk through candy kingdom it was still raining but not as heavy as it was before. All the pink, the happy cheery candy people with their colorful umbrellas, the Gumball pictures all over the place made me sick. If they only knew how he really was. I kept walking ignoring Cakes pleas for me to slow down.

"Fionna!" she screamed this time.

I finally stopped and turned to face her. She had her hands on her knees panting heavily. I looked up and noticed the rain was greeting my body cooling me off. I looked back to Cake then to our surroundings. We were in the dark forest.

"Fionna you need to stay calm. I understand that doctor prince made you upset but you need to control your emotions at least around others."

I could tell my face darkened because Cakes eyes got a little wide when she looked at me.

"How could I? Everyone thinks Im upset because of Gumball. I ha…I…" I stop and take a few deep breaths it isn't wise to speak of what happened in such an open place.

Cake caught on though.

"I know hun. I know." She made herself bigger and picked me up, placing me on top of her and creating a little cave with her skin to shield me from the rain. I always found her powers amazing.

We got home and Cake got started on dinner. I had taken another shower and was on my bed. Turning to look outta the window. I see the outside was getting darker. Night was approaching and the rain had gotten heavy again.

_Marshall Lee…._

"Its been raining a lot lately" I mumbled to myself.

"I heard that when it rains the sky is crying" I turned to see Cake walking in with two big plates of spaghetti.

"I added a lot of sauce, I hope the baby likes red."

Taking the plate from her I dig in. In a couple of minutes I felt him kick.

"I hope so too. Ya know Im not even sure what vampire babies eat." I licked off some sauce that was on my lip.

"Mind you hun hes also half human he could also eat human food"

I nodded and continued to eat. It was quiet for a while.

"Cake" I hesitated knowing she wouldn't like what I was gonna say but I continued anyways.

"Cake we need help. We need Marshalls mom"

Cake froze mid bite saucy noodles sliding off her fork.


	3. Fortune

OH MY GLOB! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Seriously! Thank you everyone whose enjoying this story as well as my other one :'D IM glad Im getting so much support from the readers. It really makes me feel good that people like ready my crazy ideas 3

Im so moved that I brought you guys another update! YAY! Anyways heres chappie 3.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fionna calm down!"

Three weeks. Its been three weeks since Cake and I have been coming to the Nightosphere always to be told that the Lady of evil was indisposed or busy or wasn't accepting visits.

I had told the stupid demon that it was important and for a few seconds looked hesitant but in the end told us that she couldn't see us at the moment.

" Stupid demons, stupid Nightosphere, stupid stupid ughhh stupid something!"

"FIONNA! Calm yourself, there must be a reason why she isn't seeing us"

Cake grew thrice her size and placed me on top of her as we made our way into our portal home.

"Still" by this time I was pouting. I needed to see her.

"Im sure well see her soon"

"Yes we will because later today we will be infiltrating her castle" a plan quickly formed and a very Marshall like grin spread on my face.

Cakes mouth was hanging open. Her tail frizzed a little.

"Hu..hun Im not sure that's a good idea"

She started to shake a little bit.

Taking empathy on her I slowly walked over and hugged her tightly.

"It will be ok Cake don't be scared if your not up for it I can go alone and.."

"No Ill go. You need me Fi I wont leave you"

I nodded and hugged her tighter before letting go.

" Im gonna go was.."

Right as I walked over to the ladder there was a hard knock on the door. Cake went to open it.

There on the other side of the door was a woman. Her wings fluttered and as they did her jewelry clinked loudly. Apart from her wings her skin was pink, not the dull sugary pink Gumballs was, hers was a nice glowing pink. All in all she looked mystical.

Cake blinked and stared at the woman in front of her. Walking over a toothy smiled graced her lips as she set her eyes on me.

I gave a weak smile.

"Come in.. please"

I ushered her in. Cake closed the door and quickly went to the couch to remove her thrown about novels.

" Ye are as beautiful as they say my dear"

"Pa..pardon?" Cake said nothing as she looked quizzically at the women before us as she shook her head.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" I was standing next to our living room table when she took a seat and looked around.

She looked back at me, her smile still intact.

" I am but a humble pixie fortuneteller on a mission. Please take a seat my dear."

I reluctantly sat down next to her. Cakes eyes grew and shined awe struck.

" Would you like some tea?"

" Tea would be nice thank you dear"

I watched Cake smile and go into the kitchen.

Turning back to the pixie, her eyes were fixated on me.

" Um… so is there anything we can help you with?"

She nodded, gently took my hand and placed something in my palm. My eyes trailed from her to the small pendant. It was a rose little vines surrounding it and on the vines were small thorns.

Snapping my eyes to look at her she let out a small giggle, most likely at my dumbstruck expression.

" Everything is for a good cause, beneficial to your family my dear"

I was confused as ever. My eyes never looking away from her face. Suddenly her smile saddened and I felt her hand closing mine on the pendant.

Pain.

I felt searing pain as the thorns on the pendant grew to feel like needles. They stuck themselves into my hand. Ripping my now fisted hand away from her I started to tear up. I screamed and cake rushed in.

"Fionna whats wrong?!" she grew, claws extended and turned to the calm pixie.

"What did you do to her?!"

" Cake! My…my hand wont open!"

Turning back to me, Cake was small again and took my hand.

I screamed, my hand was beginning to burn.

Blood dripped from my closed hand.

My knees hit the floor. I couldn't stop screaming. Ive been through a lot of pain, physical, mental, and emotional but this pain was like all three combined. As I closed my eyes, I was flooded by memories of Marshall Lee and I. My eyes opened wide and tears fell down my cheeks.

The pixie got up and walked past a terrified Cake

" What are you doing to her?!"

The pixie only walked over to me, gently took my hand opening it and took the red glowing pendant. The pain was gone instantly the only thing to show for what had just occurred was the small dots on my hands, the specks of blood on the floor and my shaking body.

" What fate has intended to happen" with those final words she made her way out into the raining night and disappeared.

I was still on the floor shaking.

" Cake… I..saw Marshall.. an… and my memories"

She dried her tears as well as mine and hugged me tightly picking me up and placing me on the couch.

"Baby cakes that pixie must have done something for it to happen"

I shook my head, my arms wrapped around my belly.

" Fortune teller pixie…. fortuneteller… Cake I saw Marshall… he was with me.."

" Yes baby I know it was a…"

" and our baby"


	4. Recon

Its been two days since the incident with the pixie.

The image of Marshall and our baby burned bright in my mind. All Ive been doing was thinking about everything the pixie had said.

Cake just kept telling me it was a coincidence but I knew it wasn't. It couldn't be, it was too vivid too real to be fake, if that made any sense at all.

Grunting over in pain I held my large stomach. Lately the baby was acting up. It was kicking a lot, probably hungry. Talking it over with cake again we decided to break into the Queens castle.

Getting into the Nightosphere was childs play and getting past the outer walls of the castle was even simpler.

I smirked as Cake climbed us up the wall. I was looking out around us keeping watch when I felt Cake come to an abrupt stop.

"Fi…"

Looking over at her I saw she was having mixed emotions. Her eyes glued to her front.

Following her line of sight my breath caught in my throat.

There within the inner walls of the castle were hoards and I mean hoards of demon guards. Usually it's a good dozen but this was ridiculous there where probably more then 300 guards.

Everything was just chaotic not the way it normally is, it was as if something big was going down. Which was most likely the case because turning to face the front doors of the castle was the Queen herself.

Taking out my binoculars from my trusty green backpack, I was barely able to follow the Queens quick paced movements.

Finally stopping to talk to a group of guards I focused the binoculars in on her form.

_Damn _

She looked worst then ever and she wasn't even in any of her monster forms.

I cringed. She looks paler then usual. Her hair was askew even eyes looked like they sunked into her head. The usual full look she kept looked sick and malnourished. Even her business suit looked dirty and ripped in some places.

Taking a closer look to her face, her once shiny sharp fangs seemed dull and brittle.

Taking the binoculars from me, Cake saw what I saw.

"Mmm she really let herself go" shaking her head she handed the binoculars back to me. Returning them to my bag. I scanned for an area less populated by the guards, finding one near some burning trees and massive rocks.

"Cake its time for a recon mission."

Funny as soon as I told her that her tail puffed up and I could tell her eyes widened because she gulped loud enough for me to hear.

"Come on"

"Fionna I understand you wanna figure this out hun but this is dangerous."

Fear was evident in her voice. I gently petted her fur.

"We can do this Cake, aside from knowing whats going on we also need to see her"

Nodding reluctantly Cake snuck into the castles inner grounds, silently and quickly making her way to the spot I had scoped out before.

_She knows me well._

Getting to our so called safe spot we hid as much in the shadows as we could

The roaring of demons surrounded us. I wanted to know what was going on so badly but I couldn't just blow our spot, whatever is happening is big and apparently meant to be secret.

"Hmm hey Cake, remember that time we got trapped in the gladiator arena and had to hide underground?"

"Yeah you went all nuts and tried to kill me"

"Of course you would remember it like that, I told you it was my plan all along, but anyways Im thinking we could go underground and dig our way into the castle"

"Hm that may work"

"We could always come back up if we cant"

Nodding Cake started to dig. Thankfully Cakes powers were able to dig us a hole and pull the rock above it before guards could walk by.

Slowly we dug our way towards the castle.

"Cake.."

"Yes baby?"

"I feel some type of way"

Finally we reached the castle. I know we did because I could hear Ms. Abadeers heels in the distance.

"What do you mean?"

"I..hm" popping up inside the castles dungeons we got out and silently made our way towards wall. Even the dungeons were unusually quiet.

"Ill uh tell you later"

"Ok baby"

Looking around and making our way outta the dungeon we stopped listening to the yelling and rushing all around.

Sneaking out of the dungeon Cake and I made our way into the vents. This reminded me of that one time when we were in the fire kingdom trying to catch the people that wanted to kill the Flame Queen.

Cake had shrunk down and was now on my shoulder.

The sound of Ms. Abadeers voice started to get louder and clearer then another voice was heard. It sounded familiar, it sounded like the pixie!

I crawled as fast as I could manage and came to a stop. Looking down confirmed the voices I heard.

_Abadeer and the pixie? What is going on?!_

So sorry for taking so long. Ive been dealing with so much shit lately. Anyways next chapter shit hits the fan lolz I do believe u guys will go all lsp on it :D


	5. Blood

Blinking awake I was feeling dizzy. I sat up and looked at my surroundings and wished I didn't. Cake, Lady Abadeer, the pixie and two servants where crowding me.

Looking at Cake for answers she turned her eyes to Lady Abadeer who looked angry and surprised.

"Everyone but the cat and Fionna leave"

Her voice was soft but strong. As quick as her command was given the room emptied. Stealing a quick look to the last person stepping outta the room was the pixie, our eyes met and her face broke into a smile.

I glared and turned to face Marshalls mom.

She folded her arms across her chest.

"You fainted. Why are you here?"

"I needed your advice. Cake and I have been calling and coming to see you but your servants excuse was always either you weren't here or you where busy and from what ive seen they may have been telling the truth. What are you up to and how do you know that pixie?"

Rolling her eyes she walked over to a small table picked up a plate and brought it over to me.

Our eyes never left each other.

"Eat"

Bring my eyes down to the plate my face scrunched up.

"Eat it"

Slowly I picked up the blood covered strawberries.

"Will you just eat it. The cat explained about the baby, I had these brought up its a hybrid the human needs the food and the blood sustains its vampire."

Nodding I brought the strawberry to my lips and took a bite. Blood filled my mouth and dripped down the side of my lip. My body shivered and the baby started moving.

Clutching my tummy I held it until it stopped. A sense of relief washed over me.

Gently rubbing my belly I continued to eat the bloodied fruit.

"So all she has todo is eat bloody foods?"

Looking up Cakes face was dropped, actually she looked a little pale.

"Its ok Cake honestly its not as bad as it seems. I actually like it."

Lady Abadeer left quickly after I had said that.

"Shes acting very suspicious if you ask me"

Cake looking a little better nodded.

"What I wanna know is why was that blood thieving pixie doing here"

"Cake thinking what Im thinking?"

She sighed deeply and sat on the bed I was in. I finally took notice and saw I resided in one of the castles guest rooms.

"I don't like it but yeah"

I licked the blood off my face ignoring Cakes cringe, sat up and dropped back down when the door opened to reveal Abadeer. Cake stayed silent.

" Ok heres the deal I know you saw the insanity going on outside but Ive got something very important going on right now. I know Ive caused problems before but right now I need you to trust me."

"Whats going on?"

"I cant say. Not for a while but it does benefit you as much as it does me."

"If it benefits me then why cant you tell me what it is?"

"Look this is on high priority on my todo list its important and needs to be done asap and as much as I don't like admitting it I need your help."

I stared at her incredulously.

"What do you need?"

She silently reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar rose pendent. I heard Cake gasp and suddenly she was growling about to pounce on the elder woman.

"You?! You sent that pixie to hurt Fionna! Ill kill you!"

Quickly holding onto Cake I glared at both of them.

"Yeah because a cat can hurt a vampire" Lady Abadeer tossed the pendant to me, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms once again.

"Yes I did send the pixie to you. I needed your blood I figured a better way to get it was to steal it instead of attacking you. Regardless I need more of your blood and as Ive said I need you to trust me and not ask questions for now"

My eyes never left hers as she spoke I saw something I never thought I would ever see in her. I saw desperation, need and sincerity.

Closing my eyes I picked up the pendant.

"Fionna…"

"Cake I gotta do it I don't understand why but I know I need to."

Just as Cake was gonna speak I took hold of the pendent.

The pain I felt wasn't as bad as the first time. I held the pendent for a while until its thorns released my palm. The pendent glowed red. I handed the pendent back to Abadeer, a faint smiled graced her face she turned and left without another word.

Cake let out a deep breath.

"Now I really gotta know whats going on."

Cake looked at me and shook her head.

"The things we get into"

"Adventure time?"

"Adventure time."

Cake headed towards the door as I once again got outta bed.

"Well it was adventure time"

"What?"

"Uhh doors locked"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Patience is a virtue ppl. Im stuck in a black out in the middle of a hurricane but I know how much ppl want this so. Heres an update. Anyways be prepared for the next chapter I sed tht last chapter but had a change of ideas but really next chapter will be on of the highlights of this story. Please R&R it really helps me out. Till next time


	6. An

First off I wanna thank those who are patient with me. I recently got my power back and am currently working on the next chapter. It will be out soon. Mind you I have school and work to deal with so thank you all who understand this. Now for all those who bitch at me to update whenever the fuck you wanna read Im saying this hop of my fucking tits. Real shit. I appreciate the love this story is getting and any criticism will be accepted Im a writer and artist so I would want better myself but for those who curse and bitch that the story has not been updated why don't you don't me a favor and not follow my shit. I got a life I got school and work. So if you cant handle how I update then cry me a fucking river unfollow my shit and move the fuck on. And yes this is for that asshole guest who doesn't deserve to be reading my shit. Now once again I thank all those who are following me seriously thanks next chapter will be posted up asap. J


	7. Marshall Lee

**Click.**

"Got it!"

Getting up from the bed after ten minutes of watching Cake jiggle around with the lock I was almost ready to give up hope. Almost.

"Come on Cake we gotta be quiet and fast"

"Fionna honey do you even have an idea of what we're looking for?"

I stopped just outside of the door.

"Something suspicious?"

"Fionna!"

"Stop yelling or we'll get caught!"

"Im not yelling Im silently screaming!"

"Ugh! Lets just go cake"

Cake nodded and grew big enough to carry my weight. The entire castle was quiet, too quiet. Searching all through the castle not a demon, guard, or servant was in sight.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Fi bab-"

Cake was cut off by a loud scream. My blood froze.

"Fi-Fionna?" Cake was shaking her wide eyes turned to face me with uncertainty.

I gulped.

"Wa-was that…"

Another scream filled the air.

"Marshall!"

Acting on impulse I kicked Cakes sides, apparently she understood what I wanted because she took off like a bullet.

Cake ran as fast as she was able. My breathing hadn't slowed as she ran up the stairs. Turning corners and going up stairs the screaming hadn't stopped or even quieted. Finally the screaming got louder.

_Marshall Lee…_

_Marshall Lee…_

_Marshall Lee…_

A large door was coming up and Cake didn't slow. Everything was moving in slow motion. Us bursting through the door. Lady Abadeer and the pixies facing us with shocked expressions. What caught my attention the most was the body in what looked like a long tub, screaming and covered in blood.

_Marshall Lee._

"MARSHALL LEE!"

Tears poured outta my eyes and I jumped off Cake.

Cake attempted to catch me but missed.

Everything was still moving in slow motion for me, and the closer I got to Marshall , the more I felt my heart race. My breathing was still labored as I got as close to the container, his screaming echoed in my ears. Arms outstretched I was ready to pull him out, that was until firm hands grabbed my arms pulled me back.

Time was moving fast again. I turned back to see Lady Abadeer holding me back.

About to yell at her to let me go Marshalls screaming stopped. Looking back at him I saw the pixie closing the vile she used to get my blood. Marshalls body was glowing red.

I felt myself being pulled and then I was next to Cake on a large couch. Cake was frozen staring at everything going on with wide eyes.

"Fionna.."

My eyes snapped to Abadeer. My mouth was dry but tears still ran down my face.

"Whats going on.."

I barely heard my voice let alone recognize it but I knew Abadeer heard me because she took a seat next to me.

"I didn't want this revealed just yet, damn I should have place some guards inside.

"What is going on?" My voice was stronger now and my eyes turned from her to her son.

Abadeer sighed deeply.

"It needed to be done."

My expression changed from anxious to confused.

"The fortune teller came to me a little while after the incident, she had a vision of you, the baby, and Marshall. She said she may know of a way to revive him but the process would be long. I didn't care how long it would take I had to do it, for the kingdom, for me, for the baby and as much as I don't want to admit it for you."

I turned to look at her.

"Immediately after she told me I needed to go back to the place it happened and collect some dirt, I sent shadow guards. Its said that the ground where someone dies collects the spirit of the person and helps things grow."

"That's why you needed the dirt. What about my blood?"

"Your blood as well as the babys was needed. Your blood brought his body together and the baby carries his blood as well that solidified him. After a while as the process took place he was awake. He asked about you. He even tried to contact you and go see you."

I stared wide eyes at the demoness in front of me and remembered all the times I thought I was going crazy when I saw or heard him. It really was him, he really was alive. I heard my heart beat pounding in my ears. Suddenly my blood felt hot.

"Why didn't you let him come to me?! Do you know how much I've suffered?! I thought the love of my life was dead!"

"Because he's still unstable, his body is fine but he can still feel the suns burns even if they aren't there, hes still in a lot of pain he passed out."

"Then what…."

I turned to look at Marshalls glowing body.

Right now he's in what would be a coma, the blood you have provided is stabilizing him, pretty soon he wont feel the intense pain of the sun anymore"

My body was shaking and I felt myself smile. Really smile.

"He's alive"

"Yes"

Super sorry. Im short tempered and well yeah. Anyways sorry for the long wait believe me I hate waiting so I know what its like. Anyways ill try to update sooner then this but as ive stated before I need patience. I have work sports and school to deal with anyways. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it :D


	8. Queen

After finding out that Marshall Lee was indeed alive I refused to leave his side. As a month past Marshall had awakened, that day I never felt more alive, his eyes gleamed at the sight of me. I told him everything that had happened since his incident how Gumball had attacked me and how I killed him. He was barely able to speak but he understood how I felt. I was so happy and my body felt like livewire when we kissed. I swear I felt fireworks. Everything was turning out ok until he went back into sleep. Just a week ago his body was fully stabilized and his screaming had stopped so we moved him from the blood filled container to a large bed in another room.

"Fionna baby how are you feeling?"

I looked up from Marshalls sleeping face to see Cake standing by the large doorway.

"Better then I've been for a while"

Cake lost her nervous look and smiled when she saw I smiled.

"Babycakes Im so glad you're doing better, I missed your smile"

I turned to look back at Marshall Lee.

"Im glad too"

Cake turned and left me alone with Marshall Lee. Lady Abadeer had left to run the kingdom and the pixie was off doing something.

I sighed deeply.

" Seemed to stop my breath, my head on your chest waiting to cave in, from the bottom of my hear your voice again, could we dim the sun and wander where we've been, maybe you and me so kiss me like you did, my heart stop beating such a softer sin…. Im melting, in your eyes I lost my place come stay a while…."

I moved closer to Marshall and brushed his silky black bangs off his face. I smiled and closed my eyes as tears rolled down my face.

"Never caught my breath, every second Im without you Im a mess. Ever know each other trust these words are stones, why cuts arent healing. Learning how to love Im melting. In your eyes I lost my place could stay a while, and Im melting in your eyes, like my first time that I caught fire."

I took another deep breath and sat on the bed pulling his body gently towards me until his head was on my lap, my fingers began combing through his hair.

"Stay with me, lay with me, you could stay and watch me fall and of course I'll ask for help, just stay with me now…"

"We could take our heads off, stay in bed and just make love that's all, just stay with me now"

My eyes snapped open. Blue met red.

"Im melting in your eyes, I lost my place could stay a while, and Im melting in your eyes like my first time, that I caught fire"

He smiled as he finished singing along.

"Marshall…."

"Hey Fi"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I missed you so much"

He shifted up from my lap and pulled me into a tight hug as I cried into his black shirt.

"Shhh its ok I missed you too. Its been a while."

I dried my tears with the sleeve of my white shirt and leaned up and our lips met for the second time in what seemed like forever.

As we slowly parted, I felt his hands run up my arms and tangle themselves in my long hair. I hadn't worn my bunny hat since the incident.

"Damn Fi, I missed you so much. I almost destroyed the castle trying to get to you."

Pulling me into his lap, he continued to play with my hair.

"You always did have a beautiful voice, you should sing more often"

Snuggling into his chest I smiled.

"But I like it when you sing your more musically inclined then I am."

My eyes looked down to my large belly and place my hands on it. Soon Marshalls hands left my hair and joined mine.

"He's gonna be as amazing as you"

"How do you know it's a he?"

I smirked playfully and looked up to him.

"I don't but I want a boy"

Marshall chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Ok but don't be upset if it's a girl"

I interlaced our fingers.

"I wont be but whatever it is I'll love it as much as I love you."

"I love you too"

"We'll know next week"

"I cant wait"

"Marshall I've been meaning to ask, why are there so many guards outside?"

He took and deep breath and held my hand tight.

"Fionna, when I died rumors had started and anarchist began to rise. My mom had dealt with them immediately but there were a couple left. I don't know how they knew but they did know I was incapacitated and once they found out their king was out of commission, questions began to rise, some even tried to infiltrate the castle for answers"

"So that's why but how could they have found out what happened"

"I don't know, I wish I did"

I giggled and Marshall looked down at me questioningly.

"I was able to infiltrate the castle no problem"

He laughed. Glob I missed his laugh.

"That's because not everyone is a ninja bunny. A beautiful heroine intelligent in every way."

I blushed deeply and smiled.

"My babe and my baby. Lets not forget the Queen and heir to the Nightosphere"

I looked up to see his face was the epitome of seriousness.

"Q-Queen and heir?"

"Well yeah. I mean if you want to still-"

My lips crashed into his and as quick as it came it went. I place my forehead on his.

"Id love nothing more then to be Mrs. Fionna Abadeer."

Heres a special treat for those who were encouraging me and being patient. ^_^

Theres more to come so keep a look out.


	9. Baby

As the days past Marshall Lee was slowly but surely getting back to his old self he still had a hard time floating or flying but other then that everything was starting to get back to normal except for two things: one was I had stopped eating bloodied strawberries but continued drinking the blood. Cake was completely nauseas about it but it didn't taste as horrid as I thought it would. Secondly the fortune telling pixie seems a bit anxious of something. Cake and I had tried to speak with her and ask her what was wrong but we always got the same answer, a sad smiled.

My senses were sharpening, and I was becoming more vampire like without being bitten. Abadeer had explained that it was nothing to worry about, it was only the babys growing need for blood, it needed strength. Speaking of which it was almost time to visit the doctor. I opened the door to the bedroom Marshall and I moved into and saw him tuning his beloved bass.

He looked up smiling.

"Hey babe, you ready?"

I smiled and nodded as he placed his bass on the bed.

"Then lets go find out"

We walked hand in hand to the castles doctors. Today was it. The day we find out our baby's gender. I looked up to see Marshall still smiling. Glob I love his smile.

Arriving to the doctors door I took a deep breath and bit my lip. Marshall chuckled.

"Hey stop biting your lip, that's my job."

I giggled and bumped him. His smile widened and he opened the door.

I felt my heartbeat quicken, I know Marshall noticed because he looked at me and smirked. Damn his smirk by now my heart was racing.

The doctor came in and smiled. Fangs. The doctor was indeed a vampire. I hadn't seen many while I was here, well I wasn't really touring the castle so yeah hehe.

"Heeelllloo Ms. Fionna"

Her smiled widened as her emerald green eyes landed on my chest.

"Excited I see, well I am too."

Marshall smiled fondly at the doctor.

"Fionna this is Doctor Lucille Evans, she was my doctor growing up, you're in good hands with her"

I smiled at them and nodded. Marshall took my hand and lead me to the chair where I had to lay down on and took my shirt off. Doctor Evans began to set up.

"Marshall ever the gentleman, Im glad you found such a pretty women"

" Why thank you Lucille."

Marshall bowed and turned to face me as Lucille finished setting up.

"Ok before I begin any ideas on what it'll be?"

"Boy" I grinned at them

Marshall smirk.

"Girl"

She smiled as she put on gloves and squirted blue gooey stuff on my belly.

I bit my lip in excitement and Marshall watched as Lucille placed a device and turned to the monitor.

After about what felt like an eternity, Lucille smiled and turned to face both Marshall and I. I felt as if my heart was gonna explode.

"Congratulations, it's a boy"

I wanted to scream. I smiled and turned to Marshall, I seriously thought for a second that his face was gonna split with how hard he was grinning. He turned to face me and kissed me. My world was feeling right for a change I had my loves with me and Id be damned if I let anyone take them from me.

As Marshall pulled away Lucille laughed.

"Look at the monitor you'll seem him."

Our heads snapped to the monitor and we saw him. Our baby boy.

"Wow"

Marshall Lee sounded breathless as he watched in astonishment.

"Our baby"

I smiled and took his hand in mine.

After watching our baby for a little while longer Lucille began to clean off my stomach.

" Now as happy as I am for the both of you and the future heir to kingdom a word of advise."

I pulled my shirt on and stood quiet as I watched the expression on the doctor change to a serious grim one.

"Marshall. I see how truly happy you are with Fionna, and everyday her body weakens."

I stared shocked at her. Where was she going with this.

Marshall took a deep breath.

" This is the happiest I've ever seen you Marshall I hope you know what you must do in order for her to survive."

Marshall nodded.

"What do you mean survive?"

I looked from Marshall to Lucille fearing what was about to be said.

Marshall turned to face me.

"I'll give you two a moment"

Lucille picked up a clipboard and walked out.

" Fionna I love you and I don't want to lose you again"

"Marshall?" I placed my hands on his shoulders.

" Fi…. I have to turn you"

My hands dropped.

" Marshall…. " I placed my hands on both his cheeks and pulled him down.

" I'd love nothing more then an eternity with you and our family."

He smiled and closed the gap between our lips.

IMMMMM BBBBBAAAACCCKKK!.

Im extremely sorry about the huge delay. I needed to figure things out with this story and get inspiration to write again. Well watching Bad Little Boy over and over and reading helped loads. So im back and will try updating weekly. Regardless I will be updating. Once again sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Feral

I felt as if I was on cloud nine. My heart pounding in my chest as I slowly pulled away from Marshall Lee.

He smiled and placed his forehead on mine.

"Glob Fi I could kiss you every minute and never get tired of it".

I smiled and pecked his nose.

" Me too"

The knocking on the door separating us briefly until Marshall Lee took my hand in his.

Lucilles walked in smiling.

"I see everything will be fine with you too"

We both grinned.

Lucille laughed and bowed deeply. I had a look of confusion and shock written on my face, turning to Marshall for answers he was as stumped as I was.

"Lucil-"

Lucille raised her hand to stop Marshall from saying anymore.

"My king , its about time that you reclaimed your throne as king of the Nightosphere and Vampires, you have a lovely lady by your side and an heir. Its time for the king to return."

Marshall was gaping at Lucille, eyes wide as saucers.

Lucille then turned to me and bowed as deeply as she had done with Marshall Lee.

"Excuse me your highness"

Lucille smiled and left both Marshall and I speechless.

After what seemed like days, Marshall took a deep breath and took out his bug phone. I watched silently.

" yeah mom, call a special dinner meeting for everyone in the castle…yeah…ok"

Taking a deep breath Marshall Lee turned to me and smiled weakly.

I frowned alittle.

"What's wrong?"

His weak smile stayed gracing his features, shaking his head he took my hand and silently walked out with me in tow.

The day came and went and before I knew it, it was dinner time. Everyone was gathered and dressed for the occasion. I thought it was just dinner until two servants came and dressed me in a beautiful blue dress. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't simple either it was long sleeve, had a sweetheart neckline, a ribbon intricately place under the bust line and the skirt flowed down to my ankles. My feet adorned black flats.

My hair was pulled back into a messy bun, a white headband was placed atop my head later on.

Marshall came in not to long after I was finished being dolled up. He donned dark grey pants, red boots, a long sleeve white shirt and a black vest. His hair messy as ever.

I smiled and walked up to him. He smiled and brought his arms from behind him. He was holding a flower in a beautiful shade of blue. He walked closer placed it behind my right ear and kissed me.

"You look beautiful as ever Fi"

I smirked.

" You don't look so bad yourself bad boy"

He laughed, picked up with axe guitar placed it on his back and picked me up bridal style. After long hours of practicing he was finally able to fly and float around with no problem.

We floated to the grand dinning room.

He gently placed me on the ground and intertwined out fingers together.

"You ready Fi?'

"Huh? I thought it was just dinner'

He smiled and opened the large doors.

I gasped. A feast was laid on the huge dinner table. Food of every kind mostly shades of red but different food nonetheless. Surrounding the table were the royals from Hannah to people I've never met, I did recognize a few faces like Cake, the pixie, and Lucille.

The loud chatting, and laughing came to an abrupt stop, when Marshall Lee and I arrived to our seats.

At the head of the table.

Everyone stood up, even the servants entered the large room.

Marshall Lee took a deep breath.

" Ladies and gentlemen, as you know I will soon be a father, I will also be returning as king of this realm…"

Applause and cheers shook the dinning room until Marshall Lee raise a hand. Everyone immediately silenced.

" Along with my son and Fiancée Fionna"

I blushed deeply and covered my ears as the room got louder then it was before.

Congratulations were heard everywhere as Marshall Lee and I took out seats.

Everything was in place, everyone was happy and I smiled as I watched Marshall Lee gulp down glasses of blood. As fucked up as it sounded, blood was life, blood saved him, and it nurtures me and our son.

The food was amazing and Hannah and Cake were already planning for the wedding. It was going to be big. I tried to stop them but once they get their minds on something they must go through with it. I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. This was a dream come true.

That was until the large door busted open.

Gasps and growls filled the room.

The loud growl emanating from Marshalls throat pulled me back to reality as well as a sickly sweet smell.

I turned and my breath caught.

Now being in the Nightosphere I've been shocked and surprised one too many times but now I was most surprised by two things: one was the deadly animalistic growl coming from my own throat and two was the sick looking purple Gumball that was standing nonchalantly by the grand door.

He glared at everyone in the room stopping at Marshall and I.

He grinned evilly and started to slowly clap.

"Well do not halt the merriment on my account, I've only come to congratulate the royal couple."

He stood up straight and stopped clapping.

"My dear Fionna isn't this grand, a Queen to not one but two kings."

I felt my blood go cold.

" Im Queen to the one that matters"

I heard the voice but it sounded nothing like mine. It was deadly calm and feral as opposed to how I felt.

"Ouch that hurts, but I guess you're used to hurting me."

"I killed you"

I felt all eyes on me and from my peripherals I saw Hannahs shocked face.

"Yes I suppose you did."

Marshall found his voice finally after growling up a storm.

" How and why the fuck are you here"

He gripped the neck of his guitar.

When did he pick it up.

Marshall lee was growing stronger and faster by the day, the fact that I missed him pickup his weapon proved it.

Gumballs sinister laughter was what brought me back to reality.

" I made a friend, she helped me a lot. She simply cannot stand for you being with someone else but her Marshall."

"Ashley"

The growls continued to resonate. I took a second to look around and in that second I saw the loyalty the people had in their now glowing red eyes. Fangs bared at the intruder.

Just as Gumballs foot left the floor he was immediately slammed and pinned against the wall by two vampires.

He smiled wickedly and locked eyes with me.

" I must say Fionna red eyes suit you"

Instinctively I bared my teeth.

He laughed maniacally and a bright light flashed.

I rubbed my eyes and looked to where Gumball was.

"Your majesty, he disappeared!"

Hannahs voiced pierced through the shocked gasps.

"Find him and kill him"

" Yes my Lady"

"How are we to kill him?"

"Burn him'

Everyone turned to me.

" He was frozen"

"By the looks of it he still is, otherwise he'd be his gay ass pink color"

I smirked at Marshall Lees words.

" Burn him to nothing"

Guards all rushed out. Determined faces, and fire ready.

"The crowning ceremony will be tomorrow"

I turned to face Hannah.

" Wh-what?'

" Tomorrow would will be crowned Queen"

Marshall took my hand in his and held it tightly.

He nodded, to Hannah or me, I wasn't sure.

I took a deep breath.

"What about the wedding?"

Hannah smiled proudly.

"The Crowning ceremony will also be the wedding"

I felt the pressure. Gumball is back and teamed up with Ashley, I have a son and that by tomorrow night I will be Queen to this realm and wife to the love of my life. Such a bittersweet situation.

Marshall smiled and I saw the anger and fear underneath it

I smiled back and closed my eyes as he wiped the tears that had unknown to me slipped past my eyes.

" Lets go Fi"

His voice still sounded husky and as feral as it did when he spoke to Gumball but less angry.

I nodded and once again he picked me up bridal style. We floated to our room and cuddled until we fell asleep. The guards that weren't on the search surrounded our room as well as the castle.

Sorry it took so long but its hard to come up with a chapter or story with basically no inspiration. I hope you all liked this chapter. Reviews help me go go go J

Anyways comment for baby boy names and pm for ideas.


End file.
